


Baby-Sitting

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Baby-sitting, M/M, Minor Underage Kiss, Peck on the Lips, S01E12, Young Mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m very flattered, kid, but I don’t date minors,” he smiled. He was actually flattered, seeing as it was Mick that said it, yes, a younger version, but it was still the same man, in a way.</p><p>“Few years and I won’t be,” he shrugged, like that would make any type of difference, and he even saw the tiny curve at the very corner of his lips.</p><p>“You really want to date an old man?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby-Sitting

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lingering idea I had after watching 1x12 of Legends of Tomorrow and it was just asking to be written, so boom, underage-ish stuff with Len/Mini-Mick.

Of all things, he was chosen to baby-sit. Rip put him in charge of watching the three little rugrats that were currently being as cautious as ever in the lounge room, sitting away from each other and letting the baby version of him cry his tiny lungs out. Len was there, because Rip had made sure that the coms were on for their end on the ship, so they could hear everything and it seemed that they were just going to let the kid scream. And to top it all off, no one could get any sleep. It was supposedly three in the morning in their time and the whaling was keeping everyone awake.

The thief huffed and knitted his brow angrily as he stopped at the door, waiting until it opened in one fast ‘whoosh’ and then he stepped in, ignoring the sudden eyes on him, both seeming surprised while he just directed himself to the make shift crib where the tiny Len cried and whaled. The two older kids just sat on either end of the room, seeming to watch carefully as he leaned down and reached into the cot, carefully picking him up and being as delicate as he possibly could. The screaming still didn’t cease.

Though what seemed to dim it a little, was the rocking motion he started, the swaying of his legs to his hips, to his torso and up. And then he carefully pointed the tip of one of his cleaned fingers between the babys’ lips, the tiny mouth closing a tad and suckling on it. It was working and the crying was getting quieter and quieter as time slowly went on. He was good with babies, but he would never admit it out right, though now the crew may have video proof of his infant skills.

“ _That’s it,_ ” he whispered smoothly and softly close to the childs’ face, a faint smile wanting to grow at the tiny noises he was making. The screaming had calmed, now it was only gentle whimpers over a span of a second or two. He’d just calmed a baby version of himself.

“You’re good with him,” he heard the younger version of Sara say, his eyes snapping to her fast and she seemed to gather his mental aggressive towards them, because her faint smile dropped and she clammed up.

“You two were put in charge of him,” he unfairly directed at her, well-... it was almost unfair. Mick had said that he knew nothing of baby care and he was sure that when he was younger, he knew _nothing_. ‘ _I don’t do babies,_ ’ as his younger self had said before.

“I’m not going to do anything until I get an explanation!” she shot back, her demeanour darkening. She was very clearly Sara Lance.

“Well, we can’t have everything. Sit tight, shut up and before you know it, you’ll be back where you came from,” he smirked patronizingly at her and then glanced over to the mini-Mick, seeing expressionless tight lipped features. His eyes firmly fixed on him, not the baby or just him in general. They were _fixed_ on him, as if what he was doing was fascinating, what he looked like was transfixing, the way he moved was enthralling. He was solely set on watching him. His gaze was penetrating and so intense, like the present Mick when he saw a flame dancing in his lighter, so close to his skin. He wondered if he was the same at this age, so spellbound by something that beautiful and riveting.

Leonard only stared back for a few moments, his gaze subtle and not as strong. He turned his eyes back to the baby, his demeanour softening as he watched the miniaturized version of himself suckle on the tip of his finger. It was all too... adorable. _He wasn’t vain..._

“You’re really hot,” _the exact opposite actually_. He turned his gaze back to the younger Mick, seeing the still intense eyes on him as he continued swaying his body. He was _watching_ him, his eyes moving with him now that he took in the way he faintly shifted his stare with Leonards’ hips.

“I’m very flattered, kid, but I don’t date minors,” he smiled, a little gratefulness in it. He was actually flattered, seeing as it was _Mick_ that said it, yes, a younger version, but it was still the same man, in a way.

“Few years and I won’t be,” he shrugged, like that would make any type of difference, and he even saw the tiny curve at the very corner of his lips. “Think we could wait until then?”

“You really want to date an old man?” he joked, a tad curious for the answer, but it wouldn’t happen, not in this life time. It was still amusing to see where this went though.

“You don’t look as old as you’re making yourself out to be, but age doesn’t really matter,” really now... Leonard was in his early to late 30s and this kid wasn’t even out of school yet, 17 at most. That could be seen very badly in the world and he’d rather not be in jail for paedophilia if they were caught. Though, again, this wasn’t going to happen, because they weren’t going to happen.

“You guys are actually debating over this? Seriously?” he snapped his gaze to the mini-Sara, seeing the incredulous expression on her face. He’d been about to say something when Mick cut in.

“No one asked you,” he barked, gaining Leonards attention once again. He let out a little scoff, suddenly getting a good idea, or... good from mini-Micks’ point of view.

“Come here,” he smirked, seeing the brow raise and then he got up from the sofa, the thief taking a few steps his way until they met in the middle. Lens’ smirk widened a little, turning a little mischievous as he carefully handed the baby over, the boy easily shifting him into a good, safe position and then the man leaned in, cutting every thought or sentence that was sure to come, with a lingering peck. Their lips pressed for only a few seconds and he pulled back to see the very open expression on his face, mildly stunned from what just happened. Len then leaned in again, but to whisper in his ear.

“ _If you can look after him for about two hours or so, I’ll give you a little more than just a peck,_ ” he smirked, seeing his throat bob when he swallowed thickly, a frantic nod coming on. “Good, I’ll be back soon,” he finished, patting the boys’ back before turning away. The baby was silent, seeming to have not been awoken by the movements or sentences. He was glad, hopefully he could get some shut eye before returning to feed himself and change a diaper.

Let it be said now, that Leonard Snart was good with kids.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed xD

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sitter Jealousy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930502) by [DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper)




End file.
